¡Busquen el oso!
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Que tantos problemas te traerá encontrar un oso? [AU]


Holiwis! c:

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto, segun la Wikipedia.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno/ Alterno Universo. Perdonen mis horribles faltas de ortografia.

**Palabras:** 2,555.

**Dedicatoria:** Este un pequeño -pequeño la tiene Sasuke, okno- historia por el cumpleaños de Shanami Haruno. Ojala te guste la historia :3

¡Disfruta y disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**¡Busquen el oso!**

* * *

— ¿Ga… Gaara?

Era inimaginable el rostro de los hermanos Sabaku-no. Kankuro y Temari. El primero estaba en blanco, literalmente, porque realmente lo estaba. A la segunda le había dado un frenético tic en la ceja izquierda. Lo que tenían frente a sus ojos era a su hermano pequeño, o más bien…

A un mini Gaara.

El resto de las personas presentes, por no decir toda la clase de Kakashi, se encontraban con la cabeza inclinada sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo veían como Kakashi cargaba entre sus manos a un pequeño pelirrojo, que parecía estar durmiendo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qu… Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué demonios Gaara es un niño? —Exploto Temari, agarrándose algunos mechones de su rubio cabello y respirando agitadamente. Todos la miraron extraño. Volvió a si misma luego de unos segundos y carraspeo, estuvo a punto de hablar pero otra persona se le adelanto.

— ¿Ese es Gaara? ¡Qué lindooo! —Exclamo, con brillo en sus ojos, Naruto mientras se movía frenéticamente para mirar, en todos los ángulos posibles, al pequeño — ¿Puedo cargarl…

— ¡No! —Contestaron automáticamente, todos. Absolutamente, todos.

Naruto se fue al rincón, a la vez que se ponía a cantar una canción hecha por el mismo, que apenas se entendía gracias a que estaba lloriqueando "_Nadie quiere a Naruto… Naruto es una buena persona… ¡Nadie lo quiere porque es algjdshbfygsui torpee…!_"

Lo ignoraron. Entre todos los alumnos rodearon al profesor y curiosos empezaron a escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kakashi-sensei? —Pregunto Temari, ya más tranquila y mientras que Shikamaru la abrasaba por detrás.

— Mmmh… Hoy temprano fui a buscar a Gaara-kun a su habitación y cuando…

— ¡Se ve súper lindo! —Dijo emocionada Ino, mientras observaba con amor al pelirrojo — Yo… debo… apretar… esas… mejillitas lindas… —Pronuncio ella como un robot. Apenas pudo rozarlo, cuando la pelirrosa la empujo hacia un costado.

Pronuncio fuerte y alto, que ella lo haría. No llego a girarse, cuando cayó sentada al suelo. Ino la había tomado de los tobillos. Ambas se miraron con odio y comenzaron una pelea entre ellas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Tenten camino sigilosamente hacia el niño e hizo el ademán de querer tocar su mejilla, pero de la nada Sakura e Ino se lanzaron sobre ella.

Por otro lado, Hinata pincho, con su dedo índice, los mofletes de aquel pequeño. En cuanto lo hizo, se sonrojo y dio unos cuantos saltitos de felicidad.

Temari estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que no tenía. Para suerte de las chicas, fue retenida por su novio, quien la apretaba fuertemente contra él.

— Bueno, sí. ¿Qué más? —Pregunto fastidiado el joven Nara.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —Dijo mientras tronada sus dedos — Les decía que, hoy fui a buscar a Gaara-kun a su habitación y cuando lo vi… pues, ya era un niño —Contesto. Luego emitió una risa nerviosa. Levanto el índice en alto, cuando recordó algo — A pesar de eso, también se encontraba llorando.

— ¿Llorando? —Cuestionaron todos a la vez, incluso Naruto, -que había salido de su rincón- Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Excepto Kankuro, él aun estaba en shock.

— Si, note que tiene una forma peculiar de hacerlo. Normalmente los niños gritan cuando lloran, pero Gaara-kun solo lo hacía en silencio —Ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado, recordando. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla cuando vio a la mitad de su clase gimoteando, al imaginarse lo que había dicho.

— ¿Y sabe porque estaba llorando? —Pregunto el Uchiha, tan seco como siempre.

— Dijo que no sabía dónde estaba su osito…

— ¡El oso de Gaara! —Exclamaron, gritando, los hermanos Sabaku-no. Ambos frustrados, comenzaron a morder sus uñas.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —Cuestiono, frunciendo el ceño, Neji.

— Ese oso es muy importante para él. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuvo con el peluche e incluso hasta el día hoy —Explico el amante a las marionetas — Jamás había pasado algo…

— ¿Hermana? ¿Hermano? —Esa suave, tranquila y tierna voz, provino de nada más y nada menos que de Gaara. Los nombrados movieron mecánicamente la cabeza hacia él — Hola —Fue lo que les dijo, mientras movía su manito en modo de saludo.

Aun como unos robots, movieron sus manos mecánicamente, imitando el saludo de su pequeño hermano. El niño luego de saludarlos bajo su mano y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo. Cuando se detuvo miro hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes donde esta mi osito? —Le pregunto suavemente. El aludido solo levanto una ceja.

— Lo perdiste —Esas fueron las palabras dichas por él… antes de ser lanzado por la ventana por Sakura y Tenten. Quién sabe si aun sigue con vida.

— ¿Lo… perdí?

— No creo que lo hayas perdido solo… solo… —Neji quedo estático al ver que al pequeño se le comenzaban a cristalizar los ojos. Prefiero no decir nada y quedarse callado, ya todos lo miraban con ojos asesinos.

— Gaara… —Llamo el rubio Uzumaki. El pelirrojo lo miro ya no aguantan las lagrimas — ¡Te prometo que te traeré a tu oso, dattebayo! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Gaara por su parte lo observo durante unos segundos para luego asentir despacio.

— Que buena idea, Naruto. —Dijo el peliblanco.

— ¿Eh? —Una incógnita salió de su cabeza — ¿Qué idea?

— Divídanse y entre dos personas busquen al oso —Declaro el profesor, ignorando la pregunta del Uzumaki — ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Sí!

. . . . . . .

**Cafetería.**

— Aquí… no… hay… ¡Nada! —Grito Tenten, mientras pateaba un tacho de basura.

— Aquí… ¡Tampoco! —Grito por otro lado Temari, a la vez que rompía una mesa del comedor.

Ambas se miraron, para luego mirar hacia la puerta que se dirigía a la cocina, asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta allí. Abrieron la puerta tan fuerte, que al cocinero casi le da un infarto hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar.

La rubia y la pelimarron empezaron a abrir los estantes y a lanzar todo lo que encontraban. Hasta tiraron la sopa que el chef estaba preparando, antes de que ellas llegaran. El cocinero las miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y se comía las uñas.

— ¿P-Porque hacen esto? —Pregunto con miedo.

— Buscamos algo sumamente importante y que si no lo encontramos todo el colegio explotara y nos veremos todos perjudicados. En especial los cocineros —Contesto Tenten.

El pobre señor se asusto tanto que comenzó a temblar.

— Así que como no queremos meterlos en problemas, nos llevaremos la comida —Sentencio la rubia, mientras sacaba unos sándwiches del refrigerador.

— P-Pero q-q-que se lleven la comida n-no solucionara n-nada…

— ¡Usted que sabe! ¡Todo puede pasar! —Gritaron ambas a la vez.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no lo sabía!

— Tsk, mal agradecidos —Cuando la pelimarron acabo de decir aquello, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

. . . . . . .

**Biblioteca.**

— ¡Oye Sasuke! ¡Aquí no hay nada!

— ¡Shhh!

— ¡Shhh para usted!

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Naruto al escuchar que la bibliotecaria se acercaba, hacia donde estaba él, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y corrió lejos del peligro. Miro para todos lados buscando un escondite y al no encontrarlo, opto por esconderse entre los libros de la estantería.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, a quien se le estaban cayendo todos los libros en la cabeza. Primero uno de economía, luego uno de biología, otro de idiomas y, para rematar, le cayó encima el gran diccionario. No murió solo por tener una cabeza dura y ser alguien fuerte, pero termino en el suelo medio mareado.

— Te odio, Itachi —Fue lo que dijo, mientras le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Cuando se sintió mejor noto que algo se había lanzado desde una estantería, hacia él. Pudo divisar una melena de color amarillo.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Sasukeee!

— ¡Naruto! —Finalmente lo vio. ¡El maldito hijo de perra iba a caer encima de él! — ¡No lo… —No lo dejo terminar porque lo dejo sin aire, en cuanto cayó sobre su estomago —… hagas!

El Uzumaki se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo, ya que detrás de él lo venía siguiendo la anciana que atendía la biblioteca.

Sasuke por su suerte no quedo inconsciente. Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse, un libro de países cayó sobre su cabeza, siendo el ganador que lo dejo medio muerto en el suelo.

. . . . . . .

**Gimnacio.**

— ¡Tú tienes el oso! —Acuso Shikamaru.

— ¡No! ¡Lo juro! No sé de qué hablan.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Gruño Neji —Acabas de decir que escondiste al oso.

— Lo escucharon mal, dije _"Escondí algo doloroso" _—Explico el joven de catorce años, mientras hacia un ademan de querer llorar. Los acusadores se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

Se habían equivocado, otra vez.

Habían interrogado a todos los miembros presentes en el gimnasio, pero todos negaban saber algo como aquello. Incluso revisaron de rincón a rincón, todo el lugar. Encontraron infinidades de cosas, dinero incluido, pero menos el pequeño peluche.

— Habrá que ir a buscar a otro lugar ¿No crees, Neji? —Dijo el Nara, refregando sus ojos.

— Eso parece —Contesto, mientras se sentaba rendido en el suelo.

— Disculpen sempais… —Dijo nervioso uno de los muchachos.

— ¿Hmm? —Fue la respuesta de ambos.

— ¿Podrían bajarnos del techo?, por favor. Nos estamos mareando.

Entre ambos miraron hacia arriba, notando que todos estaban atados a los pies y colgados al techo. Shikamaru hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue de allí. Neji por su parte los observo por un rato más y luego siguió al azabache.

. . . . . . .

**Baños.**

— ¡No! ¡Allí n…

Tarde. Las chicas ya habían comenzado a gritar. El muy descarado había ingresado en el baño de las chicas. Ino golpeo su frente con su mano; facepalm. Kiba realmente se había llevado los números de la lotería.

— Oigan, ¿No vieron un oso como este? —Pregunto el Inuzuka, mientras les enseñaba una foto de Gaara con su pequeño peluche — Lo est…

— ¡Descarado!

— ¡Atrevido!

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Pedófilo!

— ¡Te demandare por acoso sexual!

— ¡¿Q-Q-Que?! —Dijo confundido, mirándolas frenéticamente una a otra — N-No es lo que creen… ¡Inoooo! ¡Ayuda! —Exclamo rasgando la puerta. La rubia atendió a su llamado y abrió la puerta, golpeándolo con ella al hacerlo.

— ¿Ino-sempai? —Cuestionaron todas a la vez.

— H-Hey, chicas… —Dijo a modo de saludo.

— ¿Conoces a ese pervertido? —Cuestiono una de ellas, observando a Kiba.

La Yamanaka lo miro de reojo para luego sentenciar su respuesta.

— No —Aquella respuesta lo mato, indirectamente — De casualidad chicas, ¿No vieron a un peluche chiquito? Uno como este —Indico ella, para luego sacarle la fotografía a un semi-muerto pelimarron, y enseñárselas a ellas.

— Hmmm… No.

— Oh bueno, gracias. Ya debo irme, adiosito.

— Ino Yamanaka —Pronuncio a duras, Kiba — Ven aquí maldita zorr…

— ¡Este atrevido esta hablándome! —Grito apuntándolo.

Las chicas con intención de defenderla, comenzaron a golpearlo.

— Adiós, corazón —Se despidió ella, enviándole un beso.

. . . . . . .

**Salones.**

Era la quinta ventana que rompía y mesa numero veinte, que lanzaba hacia abajo.

— Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué tiraste las mesas por la ventana? —Cuestiono la Hyuga, un tanto nerviosa por lo que le dirían.

— Es que todas tenían un candado y como no los pude abrir, lo tire por la ventana y al caerse se rompen y se puede ver que es lo que había dentro —Explico la pelirrosa como si fuera algo obvio.

— Comprendo —Contesto y luego con un puño golpeo la palma de su mano, dándole la razón.

_5 emocionantes minutos después…_

— H-H-Hinata, ya has roto muchas mesas, y-ya no es necesario que lo sigas haciendo…

— ¿Ah, no? —Freno en seco, justo a tiempo antes de tirar otra más.

— N-No. Parece que en los salones no hay nada… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? —Le dijo y señalo hacia la puerta. La peliazul asintió y se posiciono junto a ella para seguirla.

— Sakura-chan.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

— Puedo jurarte que me pareció ver que una de las aulas se estaba inundando —Comento, a la vez que recordaba donde lo había visto.

— Imaginaciones tuy… —No pudo acabar la frase, cuando detrás de ella una de las puertas salió volando, dándole lugar a una gran ola de agua.

Hyuga y Haruno se miraron.

— ¡Corre!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, desaparecieron.

. . . . . . .

**Contenedor de basura.**

— Cascara de banana, paquete de cigarrillos, botellas de plástico, papeles, huevos, cristales, jeringas, ropa, cartones…

— ¿Es en serio imbécil? —Gruño Sasuke, intentando no tocar nada que estuviera sucio o que contrajera una gran enfermedad de muerte — ¿Cómo puedes tocar esta basura?

— ¿Cómo puedes decirle basura? ¡Mira, encontré este sombrero! —Señalo su propia cabeza, mostrando un gorro de militar, sucio y roto.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! —Exclamo, empujándolo.

— Ay, pero que niña eres —Dijo. El Uchiha solo lo ignoro —Pizza, caracoles, pasta, telas, tubos de ensayo, tijeras, cuchillo de juguete, pistola de agua, ardilla muerta, una rata, un frijol…

— ¿Rata? —Repitió el azabache.

Entre los dos miraron hacia sus pies, para observar como una y más cosas pasaban entre ellos. Solo tuvieron que mirarse una vez, el resto ya era obvio.

— ¡Rataaaaas!

Salieron del interior de aquel contenedor, para irse corriendo como dos niñas asustadas.

. . . . . . .

**Habitación de Gaara.**

Hinata y Sakura, ingresaron agitadas en el cuarto pegando su espalda contra la puerta. Cuando regularon su reparación, iban a moverse de allí pero la puerta se abrió de par a par, repentinamente, que las estampo contra la pared, dejándose ver que habían entrado Tenten y Temari.

Por otro lado a ellas las empujo unos desesperados, Naruto y Sasuke. En cuanto entraron, cerraron la puerta y se metieron bajo la cama del pelirrojo. Peliazul y pelirrosa, se levantaron como pudieron y se sentaron en el sillón. Temari y Tenten, solo se arrastraron por suelo, hasta tirarse a la cama de Gaara.

Segundos después, ingresaron Neji y Shikamaru, y un poco más atrás de ellos Ino y un muy destruido Kiba.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada.

Todos suspiraron. Cuando creyeron que todo estaba perdido, lo vieron.

El oso de Gaara estaba sobre una silla. Se miraron de reojo y el ambiente se volvió tenso. ¿Quién daría el primer paso?

— ¡Yo lo vi primero!

Y así comenzó una de las múltiples guerras.

.

.

.

.

— Aquí está tu osito Gaara —Dijo Kankuro, mientras le entregaba el peluche al niño pelirrojo, de cinco años. Contento, casi mordiéndolo, se lo arrebato de las manos y lo abrazo. El pelimarron tembló, cuando creyó que iba a perder la mano.

— ¿Y los demás, Kankuro? —Cuestiono curioso el peliblanco.

— Matándose.

— ¿Matando..se?

— Ah, por cierto… —Dijo éste, recordando que tenía que entregarle algo — Esto es para usted —Saco de su pantalón una hoja y se la extendió. El joven profesor, la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

Su expresión despreocupada cambio radicalmente a medida que avanzaba con la lectura. Hasta formar una expresión de frustración.

— Lo demandaron. Claro, usted no causo los daños pero si deberá pagarlos por ser el encargado de los causantes.

— ¿Una bomba que explotara? ¿Escándalos y libros rotos de la biblioteca? ¿Alumnos colgados en el gimnasio? ¿Acoso sexual? ¿Pupitres destruidos y una inundación? ¿Basura desparramada y ratas por todos lados? —A medida que iba leyendo, sentía más nerviosismo —Todo esto constara con un pago de…

. . . . . . .

— Y así murió Kakashi-sensei y todos terminaron en prisión. Fin —Kankuro termino de relatar la historia a su hermano y lo acostó sobre la cama. El pequeño asintió feliz y se durmió.

Curiosamente Gaara, no volvió a su edad normal de quince años y quedo con la tierna edad de cinco.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Bueno, Shanami ojala te haya gustado tu regalo!

Hay algo que tambien queria aclarar: Gaara se convirtio en un niño ya que se deprimio mucho y como que se encogio .-. ¿Comprenden?

Bueno, sin mas que decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños linda!

Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar un review:33**


End file.
